Just A Chilly Morning
by oXMiDoRiXo
Summary: Its a cold morning and Soul finds that his personal heater is not in bed next to him.  Just cute fluffyness, and maybe pregnancy tests..? Oh My! SoulXMaka, OneShot


**So this girl has a new found love for Soul Eater! Especially for Soul and Maka3 They are just adorable!**

**And so this little fluffy one shot was created out of boredom and day dreaming lol**

**Hope you guys enjoy it!**

* * *

><p>It was a chilly morning, and just like every other chilly morning a certain white haired, shark toothed weapon found himself shivering and annoyed. But this weapon knew just the solution for his current predicament, so like he did every cold morning he rolled over to suck all the warmth his loving meister and girlfriend had to offer, but unlike all of those other mornings he found that his meister was not beside him.<p>

"Maka?" he asked more than called, voice still rough from sleep. He rolled back over to his alarm clock "6:48..." it wasn't like his meister to be up so early on a Sunday. Reluctantly the weapon forced himself out of the comfort of the blankets and began his half hearted search for the woman.

"This is a seriously un cool way to start my morning.." Soul groaned as he made his way around the apartment in search of the petite meister. "Maka?" the weapon was a bit surprised that he still hadn't located her.

"Mak..." Soul stopped as he heard faint sounds coming from the bathroom. "Oh duh she's in the bathroom. Maka hey! Everything cool in there?"

"..Wa!... Oh um yeah.. I'm fine Soul..." he heard her hesitate and sniff a bit.

"Maka? Are you crying?"

"..."

"If you don't explain I'm coming in there"

"No!.. Uh I mean... no its ok Soul..."

"Not convinced." Soul said as he open the bathroom door, not surprised it wasn't locked, the need for privacy had dwindled after living together for so long and dating for almost two years now.

But he was a little surprised to see his tough little meister sitting on the toilet, thin legs clutched together, her panties laying at her ankles and her eyes puffy and red. Soul knew something wasn't right.

"Soul! I told you... I'm fine!"

"I don't believe that your in here crying just because you had to pee. What's going on?" he asked leaning on the counter in front of her.

"Nothing Soul..." she sniffed again, looking away from her weapon.

"Maka, seriously its not cool to lie to your partner. Now tell me what's got you so upset this early in the morning?" he kneeled down in front of his troubled meister.

"..."

"Maka.. Don't make me ask agai-"

"Soul I'm... I'm..."

"...Your?"

"I'm... Well... I'm-"

"Pregnant?"

Maka turned to face him with shock in her teary eyes "How..?"

Soul slowly picked up the test sitting on the tub next to them and stared at the little pink plus like it was mocking him.

"..Oh... yeah..." she curled into herself and tangled her fingers into her hair, still messy from bed "I'm sorry Soul!.. I don't know what to do.. I'm sorry!" her tears began to flow freely again.

"Wow wait a second why are you sorry Maka? It's not like this is your fault, I mean it takes two to tango ya know?" he chuckled nervously, still kind of at awe of the whole situation. The weapon slowly wiped the tears from his meister's eyes with his thumbs.

"But Soul I didn't mean for this to happen I mean we're blearily into our twenties... I know you didn't want this right now! And I'm so sorry and... please don't leave..."

Soul cupped his meister's face forcing her to look into his blood red eyes "Hey! Maka calm down, I'm not going anywhere. I'm not some un cool dick who dips out once things get difficult. You should know better than that by now. We'll deal with this together, like we always do"

"But Soul this is different..."

"Yeah so this may be one of our hardest missions yet, but either way we're in this together and there is no way that will ever change. Not now, not ever Maka, I'm here for the long hall.. So get that through your thick head ok?" he smirked and gave her a quick peck.

"..Soul!" Maka instantly melted at his words and wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him in close, nuzzling his cheek, some tears still dripping from her eyes.

"...No matter how many babies you throw at me" the weapon snickered.

"Wow! How bout we just keep it to one ok?" she pulled back just far enough to look him in the eyes, those gorgeous red eyes that she loved so much "One mini Soul is all I think I can handle" she giggled, and wiped some tears off her face, still wrapped up in her weapons embrace. "Seriously though Soul.. what are we gonna do? I mean a baby? We're still so young ourselves..."

"Yeah so maybe I'm only twenty one and your twenty, but I'm a Death Scythe and your a teacher at the academy. We're stable and I think fully capable of handling bringing up a kid. Yeah... its a bit of a surprise... But I'm not that worried, and I know what a good mom your gonna be Maka. We're not doomed just a little... surprised" the weapon smiled a little nervously as he stroked the new to be mothers back. "We can do this Maka... Together."

Maka's tears returned, but every fear she had about him leaving had completely left her mind. Soul wasn't like that, he has always stuck by her side, through think and thin, why would this be any different? She slowly leaned back into her white haired weapon.

"I love you Soul.."

"Yeah I know you do women. And I love you too, so don't go doubting me so much again ok?" he smirked showing of his sharp teeth. "Its not cool."

"I won't" she smiled back and Soul pulled her in for a passionate little kiss.

"Oh and by the way it totally going to be a boy." Soul beamed at the thought of having a son. A true mini Soul running around would be the coolest of cool.

"Oh really how are you so sure?"

The weapon gently placed his hand on his meister's flat belly "I can just tell. I'm cool like that." he smirked, and Maka curled into his neck, feeling much more positive about their new mission, than she had when that little pink plus had first appeared on her test.

"So what do ya say we put those panties back on you and head back to bed? Cause seven am is just way to early for me to be up on Sunday. Pregnant or not its not worth my beauty sleep." the weapon snickered as he stood up to make his way out of the bathroom.

"Oh right..." the meister blushed a little, she had forgotten she was panty less sitting on the toilet. She quickly adjust the state of her under garments and grabbed the little test off the tub again. "Pregnant..."

_"We can do this Maka... Together."_

"..Yeah we can Soul." she smiled throwing the little test in the trash, and heading the bedroom where her amazing, cool, accepting, and most of all loving weapon and boyfriend lay on the bed waiting for her to warm him up on this chilly morning.

He hated chilly mornings, but she was always there to keep him warm.

Nine months later, young Maka gave birth to a beautiful baby girl. Needless to say Soul wasn't as bummed as he thought he'd be, and he still thought this mini Soul was the coolest of cool.

* * *

><p><strong>See nothing but cutesty stuffs, I love them so much3<strong>

**Reviews are totally cool ya know!**


End file.
